Skiing
by Nomad92
Summary: It's another fine, peaceful day on the ski slopes in Canada...that is, until Alfred gets there. Rated T to be safe.


I am so infinitely sorry for not posting this sooner. This is a one-shot dedicated to **Lottie3**, who answered a question right in a comment on one of my other fics.

Really, really, really sorry it took so long to post, and please enjoy! :D

* * *

**Skiing**

It was a clear morning in the snowy Canadian Rockies. The air was crisp and cool, contrasting the harsh, bright sun, threatening to melt the compacted snow.

Birds of all kinds were singing joyfully, hidden in the dense pine trees dotting the skii slopes.

Though, in the case of one particular slope, they may have in fact been laughing.

Alfred was fruitlessly trying, for about the eighth time, to lift himself on his skis, his twisting and turning attracting far more than just the birds' attention. His backside was thoroughly soaked from continually landing on it in the wet snow.

"Damn it all!" he yelled, after once again falling and noticing what was now the dozenth passerby trying to supress their laughter. "Where the hell is Mattie? He's supposed to be here teaching me!"

Finally, after several more angry rants and phrases, some not quite as appropriate, Al sighed in defeat and firmly planted himself in the snow, determined to at least wait for Matt to make his way back to the lodge, no longer caring about his wet butt.

After several minutes of stillness, a small bluebird softly landed itself on his right shoulder, ruffling it's feathers on his cheek, as if to comfort him.

He chuckled. "Well, thanks. I don't suppose _you_ would happen to know where Mattie is, would you?"

It cocked it's small head to the side, before looking in a random direction and flying off, leaving the dejected American once again alone.

"Oh well," he sighed.

Soon enough however, the very person he had been waiting for showed up, sliding gracefully down the slopes in his red and white skis and skidding to a halt right next to his brother, getting more snow on him in the process.

Glaring at Matthew, Alfred tried standing up again to tell him off, but his skiis just didn't seem to like that idea, because as soon as he'd managed to get himself vertical, facing his brother, his balance gave out sending him face first back into the snow.

Matthew almost joined him from how hard he was laughing. Almost. He was too experienced to end up like _Al_.

"Just shut up and help me up, would'ya?"

"Fine, fine...," the Canadian sighed. He grasped his brother's hand firmly in his before hauling him up without so much as a sweat. Contrary to popular belief, he was just as strong as his American counterpart.

Once Alfred was able to actually stand (without planting his face in the snow again) he decided that now was the perfect time to vent his anger at his younger brother.

"Jeez Mattie, where the hell've 'ya been! I've been waiting two hours for you to get out here!"

"Sorry Al," he apologized, "but I knew I'd be having to spend _all _day teaching you, so I decided to get some runs in on the larger slopes first."

"For _two_ hours?"

"What can I say, I lost track of time. By the way, why exactly is it only _now_ that you're asking me to help you skii?"

"W-well...I just never had the time is all!" he stated before nervously glancing up at an enormous slope where Matthew more than likely just came from.

Matt noticed the small look however, and quickly caught on. "Oh, no way! You're serious, aren't you? Wow..."

"What!"

He had to supress himself from laughing out loud, knowing it would only upset the American more. "You...you're actually _afraid_ of skiing, aren't you?"

"I-I am not! A hero's not afraid of anything!" The large blush spreading across his cheeks though seemed to respond differently.

"It's okay Al. I was just teasing. Lots of people get scared their first time skiing."

Alfred looked back at his brother, face still red as a beet. "Really?"

"Really," Matthew replied. Then looking the other way he added, "Even...even I was scared the first time I tried it..."

"What!" Alfred screamed, flailing his arms so much he almost fell back over. "But you're like, the best skier I've ever seen! You have been for as long as I can remember!" Which honestly wasn't much seeing as how often he forgot about his brother.

"Well I wasn't always that way Al," he replied, still not looking his brother in the eye. "Everyone has to start somewhere. And if I can get this good, then just imagine how awesome _you'll_ be with some practice."

That definitely seemed to lift the man's spirits up.

"OF COURSE! C'mon Mattie! We gotta get started so I can become even more awesome!" he shouted, alfready running toward the ski-lift. "C'mon Mattie, race 'ya to the lift!"

Matthew sighed. His brother was impossible.

Okay, so maybe he stretched it a bit when he'd said he was scared his first time skiing. But Alfred didn't need to know that. As long as he was happy, Matt was happy. Now if only he could get him to calm down.

* * *

Yay! Finally done!

Again, so sorry for this taking so long! But at least it's finished. :D

Aww, Mattie lied to make Alfie feel better. That's just the kinda bro he is...

Reviews help Alfred get better at skiing!


End file.
